


My Octagonal Night With Mr. Wayne

by LetThereBeDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has a Crush, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetThereBeDestiel/pseuds/LetThereBeDestiel
Summary: Dean sees Cas alone on Halloween night and takes the chance to talk to his crush (until Sam ruins his plans of being "smooth").An old Tumblr fic from 2015 I rewrote.





	My Octagonal Night With Mr. Wayne

The scent of rain stuck to the soil and the tree leaves long after the skies had cleared.

Dean stood on the damp sidewalk, breathing in the fresh air. His dark costume blended into the night just as smoothly as his thin figure mingled inside the crowd. His head was tucked under a hood, his eyes fixed on something.

Some _one._ On the other side of the road, a shorter kid was watching pedestrians from his front yard, seeming lost and disgruntled. His eyes scampered nervously across the crowd under his long blond wig, and his crossed arms were awkwardly trying to cover the golden octagonal star drawn on his tight red top. One look at him determined he was very uncomfortable, and for a very obvious reason.

Dean took a stammering breath. The blue eyes were just as befuddling and intimidating to him as always, but if there was any good time to approach the subject of his love, it was right then and there – at the moment when he was confident of his badass costume, and Cas was everything but just that.

Dean crossed the road hesitantly, making up a new opening sentence with every thud of his feet on the ground.

Cas noticed him way before Dean was prepared for him to, eyeing him with the typical suspicious look, and Dean forced his lips into a jittery smile.

“Hey, Cas!” He called, planting his feet in the ground beside the boy.

Cas responded with a grimace which Dean let himself hope was a try at a smile.

“Hello, Dean.”

“You look cool,” Dean pointed out, hoping to God that his voice didn’t sound as obnoxiously excited as it did in his head.

This time, Cas’ frown wasn’t accidental.

“I lost a bet,” he grumbled, kicking a few gravel stones with his foot.

“I like it,” Dean shrugged. “Love the new haircut, by the way,” he added teasingly.

Cas’ eyes darted onto his, searching for a sign of mockery. 

“Maybe I’ll keep it,” he said dryly. The ends of his lips shifted upwards slightly.

“Ms. Marvel, right?” Dean asked. Cas nodded, taking another look at Dean.

“Are you…” He started, assessing Dean’s costume for a moment. As if subconsciously, his body shifted slightly closer to Dean, who was desperately trying to remember whether he took a shower today.

“…The Man Bat?” Cas suggested, leaning backwards into his previous posture.

Dean couldn’t help a snort.

“It’s called Batman,” he said with a soft grin, hoping Cas wasn't offended by his vocal chords. “It’s lame, I know, but my brother…” His voice faded. “Y’know, never mind.”

“I like it,” Cas smiled, his voice quiet and sincere. Dean felt his chest warming up and he smiled back at Cas, not looking away from his eyes, when he felt something tug at his sleeve.

“Dean!” Sam called beside him. “Look how many I’ve got!”

Tearing his eyes from Cas', Dean looked down at his brother. Sam’s right hand was still clutching his arm, and in his left hand was a bag full of candy.

“Good job,” Dean smiled at him, raising his hand for a high five. Sam rose on his toes, his fluffy moose onesie wiggling slightly, and smacked his palm into Dean’s.

“Did you do it?” He asked Dean, his wide eyes glancing at Cas from under his horned hood.

“W-what?” Dean stammered, glaring at him warningly.

“Y’know,” Sam whispered to him loudly, leaning in. “Did you ask him out yet?”

Dean’s hand rose to cover his reddening face. “Not _yet,”_ He muttered at Sam with a scowl. “But thanks for revealing my plan so he can escape!”

They both turned to look at Cas, who was staring at Dean blankly. Cautiously, Sam backed away into the crowd until his brown fur was swallowed in the sea of costumes.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Dean mumbled once his brother was gone. His eyes dropped to the ground and kept track of a trail of ants that passed by them on the sidewalk.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Cas shrug. He didn’t walk away with repulsion, as Dean expected he would.

His smile long gone, he looked at Dean with a grave stare in his wide eyes and leaned in to press a soft kiss against Dean’s cheek. Then, without a word, he turned away towards his house with a smile.

Dean gaped after him, taken aback, until Cas disappeared inside the house. Then he turned around, and punched the air with a victorious fist. 


End file.
